A Twist Of Fate
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: Turns out Tom wasn't the last descendant of Slytherin. There is just one problem, they are also descendants of Griffyndor as well. The mixing of two houses has an odd effect. The twins belongs to neither house and have a very hard time getting along with other students. One is looking for someone, a boy that used to came see her in her own world. A world were there was no magic.
1. Prolongue

Prolong

It wasn't uncommon for squibs to go missing out of the blue. That didn't mean that Jattalia and her husband Leo would not be missed. They would be mourned, but there was nothing that could be done about it. They would make this place their home, this land where there was no magic.

The couple had two sons. One would take his mother's name while the other took his father's. The oldest was named Alexander Slytherin while his younger brother was Vicar Gryffindor. These two brothers were thick as thieves, though only the eldest would survive to have a family. Alex would bury his brother and end up with the two heirlooms that had been split between them.

The Slytherin name would service the centuries living in a world without magic. Never knowing that they had come from somewhere else. That is until Esmeralda was born on January first of 1995. It was then that both heirlooms glowed with a blinding light. Though it would be many years until anyone understood why.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She missed him, the boy from long ago that had passed in and out of her life. It had started when she was eleven, Esmeralda still remember that first time. Finding him in a nearby park out cold and in strange clothes. Out dated clothes that seemed to have been from the forties. When he woke it had only reinforced what she had thought. That he was from another time, another place. The boy, Tom, would come back once or twice a year and Esmeralda looked forward to it.

She looked forward to the stories he told of his world. A world of magic where one could do spells just by saying certain words in Latin. He had even showed her some of the wand work, though his wand was strange. It was beautiful, but awkward to hold in her small hands. She had smiled, looking into his blue eyes. Eyes that only ever seemed to laugh when she was around. Her mother couldn't stand him, though grandmother always smiled.

But then he didn't come. This year he hadn't come and that had almost broken her. Esmeralda had had it figured out to the very day. So she knew that something was wrong, but there was also nothing she could do. She had no magic, all she had were the two gifts he has given her. One of his old school robes, and a wand that didn't work here in her world. Though the wand was wonderfully hand carved and made from yew, it was of no help.

So, she holed herself up in her room with his too big robe wrapped around her. The fabric smelled like him, and that brought some measure of comfort. The wool it was made from was much heavier than most wool coats now a days. It was warm and she soon fell asleep. Her grandmother woke her later to give her two very special heirlooms that had been passed down to the eldest of every generation.

" Essie, it time that you are given these." The old woman stated as she handed her granddaughter a small box. " You know what they are, yes?"

Esmeralda looked at the box as she took it from her grandmother's wrinkled figures. Of course she knew what they were. They were the serpent pendant and lion ring that her mother had always worn. Now that she was seventeen it was her turn to wear them. Than one day she would pass them to her eldest. If she had kids, that is, as she wasn't sure she would find that man.

She opened the box and took out the necklace first. Glancing at her grandmother she saw that the old woman was smiling at her. Pulling the pendant over her head was easy as the chain was big enough to fit over her head. The charm itself was a silver serpent coiled around a rather large emerald. It was beautiful and shined as if lit from within.

The lion ring was next and looked rather worn. It was made of gold and looked like a lion roaring. When one put it on it looked as if their figure was being eaten by the savage car. It's eyes were rubies was shone with the bravery of those that had worn it. As she slipped it on her figure it seemed to shift so that it fit her figure perfectly. It was then that both glowed causing Essie to panic.

" Grandmother?" She asked as she slowly disappeared.

" Hush, I always knew that you would be the one to go." The wold stated calmly. " From the moment he came and only had eyes for you. My child, you will see him again."

She sobbed as she appeared in a large building. It looked like a castle and that scared her. Tom's school had been a castle, perhaps she could find him. Oh, if she could find him everything would be OK again. Getting up she shoved her hand into the pocket of the too nifg robe. Esmeralda always kept the wand he had given her there.

It was darker than she was used too as the only light was provided by torches on the walls. She remembered Tom teller her that technology didn't work well with magic. That Magic often made tech bug out and sputter. That meant that this was a magic castle and could be that school he always talk about. It still scared her though, that she was here.

Esmeralda closed her eyes for a moment before she began padding through the castle. She bare foot as she hadn't been wearing shoes while she was in her room. The stone floor was cool, but not truly cold. Just as the night air had a slight chill, but was not cold. It seemed that here, summer was ending and fall was just around the corner.

It was the potions master that spotted her first. Draco wasn't one to call things into question, but it was too early for there to be students here. He had also never seen her before. As a Malfoy he would remember seeing a girl like that in his own house.

" Stop, who are you and how did you get here?" He shouted as he quickly caught up with her.

Esmeralda stopped and turned when she heard someone behind her. There was fear in her emerald colored eyes as she saw the tall man. He was rather handsome with his white blonde hair and angular features. As he neared her she noticed his grey eyes that were almost silver in color. He was dressed in black suit lime cloths with a simple robe over it.

Draco blinked rapidly as he looked this girl over. Her eyes for one were an almost unreal green, like looking at polished emeralds. Thick obsidian locks curled around her face almost reaching the floor. The girl's face was regal, like looking at an old painting of a pureblood heiress. Than there was the pendant that hung around her neck. The chain was long so the charm itself was right below her breasts. It was a charm that Draco knew, it mark her as a descendant of Slytherin. He also noticed the ring causing his eyes to go wide. These two heirlooms meant she was a descendant of Jattalia Slytherin and Leo Gryffindor. The squibs that had disappeared centuries ago.

" What is your name?" Draco asked again, be gentler this time. If he was right and she was from another world, than this must be overwhelming.

" Esmeralda, Sir." She answered as she took this time to really look at him. He reminded her of the blond boy Tom had often talked about. What had his name been? Essie knew he had been named after a demon, but which one? Her eyes widened for a moment when she remembered it. " Are you Abarax?"

The Potions Master's eyes widened in disbelief. How in the world had she known his grandfather's name. It was than that his eyes came to rest on the robe she was wearing. It was big in the shoulders and she was barely tall enough to keep it from dragging on the ground. More over it was a Slytherin robe, made out thick wool. This was a robe from when his grandfather had gone to school. This meant she had had context from someone from that time.

" No, Abarax is my grandfather." Draco stated as calmly as he could. " May I ask how you came to know his name?"

Esmeralda tilted her head to the side. If this was Abarax's grandson, that how in the world was she to see Tom again. He was either very old, or very dead. " Tom, talked about him all the time."

" Tom? Tom Riddle?" He asked swallowing. The Dark Lord had been to her world? The two interacted some how? It raised so many questions.

" Yes." She nodded with a small almost excited smile on her full lips. " You know Tommy?"

Draco had to close his eyes and breath in deeply. She most likely didn't know what The Dark Lord had done. Didn't know that Tom had become one of the most feared wizards in history. Worse than even Grinwald, who Dumbledore killed in the forties. " I think it best I take you to see the Headmistress. "

" O-ok." Esmeralda nodded a bit nervous now. She was a stranger in this world, and it scared her. Never before had she gone some place without her twin. It made her heart ache knowing that she would most likely never see her brother again. It made her want to curse for being the older of the two. Marvy would kill her if he ever saw her again and that made her want to sob.

" Watch it." A male voice that Essie knew all too well sound ahead. " My sister just disappeared and now I'm here in this stupid castle."

" Yeah, and you're here with a giant snake on your shoulders." Another voice sounded and Draco sighed. It was Potter.

" Potter." The potion Professor called as he led Esmeralda around the corner.

Both turned one with a giant king Cobra coiled loosely around his neck. It amazed Draco that the snake hadn't bitten him. The boys eyes went wide and he quickly approached with the snake. Draco would have drawn his wand, but Esmeralda was moving toward him just as fast. It seemed that the pair knew each other.

" Marvalo, you've got Daenerys." Essie stated as she hugged her brother tightly. He returned the embrace as the snakes seemed to almost kiss her cheek.

" I just happened to be holding her when it happened." He responded as he pulled back. " Mother isn't going to take this well. She was so distraught when grandmother said you were. Now both of us."

" So, you two know each other?" Draco asked as Harry looked at the two uttery bumd founded.

" Yes, we're twin." They answered in unision.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twins, yes Draco saw it now. Their features were very similar, though Esmeralda was more delicate than Marvolo. Marvolo, is was a pureblood name that the Gaunts had been fond of. Not that it didn't fit this boy well enough. He had a king cobra around his shoulders and it wasn't trying to attack him. That was enough to confirm his theory. These two were indeed descendant of those two that had gone missing.

Despite the snake, Harry could see himself liking this Marvolo fellow. The defence teacher got the feeling this boy had some really bravery in him. The girl he wasn't so sure about. There was something about her that reminded him more of a snake than a mighty lion. It might of been the fact that she was already wearing a Slytherin robe. Though it was entirely too big for her as it almost dragged on the ground. " Best take you both to see the Headmistress. " He sighed. " What is your name?" Potter asked the girl.

" It's Esmeralda. " She repeated almost annoyed. The cobra picked up on it and moved to her shoulders. Her twin simply shrugged, the snake had always been more hers than his.

" Marvy, since we are here I think you should wear the ring." Essie stated as she removed it from her figure and handed it to her brother. " I always thought as twin we each should have gotten one of the heirlooms."

" Yes, and mother always agreed with you." Marvolo smiled softly as he took the ring and slid it onto his middle figure. " Grandmother insisted that both had to be given to you."

" Well, she isn't here." His sister stated as the two older men watched them. These two were obviously very close, twin usually were.

" Alright, this way please." Draco stated as he motioned for the twins to follow them.

The twins lagged behind the two professors as they wished to talk that was fine with Harry and Draco. They needed to discuss things as well, mostly the fact that these two had known the Dark Lord before his rise to power. The potions master thought it best to keep from that Tom Riddle and Voldemort we4e one in the same. Potter agreed as he didn't think Esmeralda would take that information well. Most didn't know who Voldemort had been before, this made keeping it from them easy. Both wondered how long it would be until these twins figured out they could now talk to snakes.

" So, how of what Tom told you do think is true?" Marvy asked as the followed the two men. e wasn't sure what to make of this. Tom would never talk about Magic when he had been around, so any info he had was second hand from Essie.

" I'm not really sure." She told him honestly glancing up at him. " Any info I got from Tom is over fifty years old here."

Marvy gave a frustrated sigh as he glanced down at his sister. They could get royally fucked here and they had no one but themselves for help. He could see the worry in her eyes even though she was now looking at the two in front of them. They were coming up to an alcove with a large statue that appeared to be a griffin. Though it could also be a hippogriff, those two cousin and sometimes looked similar.

" I think the only thing we have for us is the fact that we adored magic in our world." Essie spoke up as the two professors turned to look at them. " We may not know exact spells, but we know a lot about the creatures. Well, most of them, I think there are a few our books never mentioned."

" Come on you two, the Headmistress's office is through here." Draco stated as he watched them. Both looked nervous and out of place. Though Esmeralda had the rob, it was too big. That and she was wearing a tank top and short short under it. Couple that with the fact that she was barefoot and she stood out like a sore thumb.

Her brother was a little better with his red sweatshirt and jeans. He had socks on, but was still missing the shoes. There was also the giant king cobra on his shoulders that seemed to keep the brunt of its striking force between the two. This was a serpent that was very attached to it's masters, that would do anything to protect them.

As they took their time to approach, Darco studied the boy. As brother and sister they looked a fair bit alike. Both had eyes that were almost an unreal shade of green. There was a subtle difference when it came to hair color. Esmeralda's hair was true black, like looking at liquid obsidian. Marvolo's hair however held traces of red, this made his hair a very dark mahogany. It was also cut in such a way that the sides and back were shaved while the top was left long. He thought he had heard Granger call it an uppercut and that it was popular with muggles. Both twins had high, no, regal cheekbones that would have made them look like high class purebloods. Esmeralda's face was a bit softer than her brothers, her cheeks just a tad rounder.

When the two finally got to where Draco and Harry were there was a pause. It was Draco that pushed them toward the statue as he muttered the password. The griffin began to move upward, startling them. Harry chuckled as he stepped up and looked at Draco. Mcgonagall was going to be shocked by this. Dumbledore would have taken it with grace, the Headmistress however would likely be overly cautious. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. He knew for certain she wasn't going to like the snake.

Both Marvolo and Esmeralda looked around franticly as the statue moved upward. The professors stood on either side of them and the walls meant there was no escape. The twins shared a glance and a prayer that things would go well. Marvy took hold of his sister's hand as Daenerys coiled a bit tighter around his shoulders. The snake was ready to strike if it needed too.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once the stairs stopped moving they were lead into a small ante chamber. The two men told them to stay put as they continued into the office beyond. The door was shut and nether twin remembered the password the blond had muttered. They were stuck here and they didn't like it.

Esmeralda sat down on one of the chairs with Daenerys coiled in her lap while her brother paced the room. Marvy had never good with situations like this. Waiting unnerved him, made him over think things. It was something he and Tom had in common, though Tom had never been one to pace. No, Tom would sit quietly in thought, the wheels turning behind his blue eyes. Watching her brother pace was better, at least she knew he was uneasy.

It was than that it happened. A long drawn out hoss escaped her brothers mouth, but she knew what he said. It was a word that grandmother would slapped him for. Yet, Essie had a feeling the old woman wouldn't have known he had cursed. Marvy was just as startled and looked at his sister with wide eyes. He could see the wheels begin to turn as she took this knew development in. Than she replied in a much more measured hiss that he understood as well.

" Tom talked about this." She stated as a glimmer of sadness entered his eyes. " We must be descendants of Salazar." Though in light of this Esmeralda wondered why he had never once uttered the man's last name.

" Salazar who?" Marvy asked. He wondered for a moment why they were still hissing like snakes, than he thought about it. From what his sister had just said, this ability was inherited through ones bloodline. This meant that only a few could speak like this. They were most likely the only two in the castle.

" I don't know." Esmeralda answered honestly. " Tom never gave me a last name. Just like he never told me the names of the four houses, only what animal represented them."

Marvolo gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. That was entirely Riddle. The frustrating boy hadn't even told them his middle name. Whenever they had asked he had simply smirked in an amused fashion. Their grandmother had smiled and laughed on occasion, as if she knew something they didn't.

" I wish Uncle Vicar was here." Essie hissed quietly as a few tears started down her cheeks. This was all too much and he had been the one person that understood them most.

" He left us for Wonderland." Her bother almost growled as he sat down in the chair next to hers. Uncle Vicar was a sore spot of his. Their favorite uncle, in the end they had been the only ones he said good bye too. The rest of the family thought Vicar mad, but not them. They had loved his stories and the many books he brought them on magical creatures.

Looking over at his sister, Mary noticed that this had finely overwhelmed her. He was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. She was so fragile when it came to these types of things. Essie just didn't cope well when everything was thrown at her all at once. The only time this hadn't happened was when they had found Tom that first Marvy had a feeling Riddle had been very overwhelmed, he just hid it better than Essie.

" Give me the wand he made you." He told her quietly. In all honesty he was tires of all the hissing, but only they could understand what the other was saying. So it was useful, he also wasn't sure he wanted them to know his sister had a wand.

Esmeralda hasitated for a moment before nodding and pulled the wand out of the robs pocket. It was a ten inch yew wand that was hand carved. At the end of the wand was half closed rose that was very delicate looking. Thorns cover the rest of the wand, concentrated where you put your hand, they thinned out as they reached the tip. There was something particular about it too. This yew was different from any yew he had ever seen. The age rings were normally slightly darker than the rest of the wood, but on this wand they were iridescent. It lent the wand an almost other worldly feel and even went beyond this new world they found themselves in.

" Alright, now sit on the floor in front of me." He told as he thought about what he was going to do. Magic was one part correct spell or word choice and three parts intent. At least, that was how Marvy saw it. The young man knew that the spells were in Latin and he had taken three courses of Latin in highschool. He was fluent in it and could speak it in conversation as well and had often done so with Tom. The two had enjoyed not talking about anything important as his sister tried to figure out what they were saying. It had been a good game, until she got a translator app that could identify what you were saying just by listening.

Once she was in front of him he picked up a lock of her hair and wrapped it around the wand. "Crispum" Mary mutter only to feel a tad of resistance. Though when he unwrapped her hair it came out in a perfect ringlet. He repeated that until her whole head was a mass of ringlets. By the time he was done Essie was no longer crying.

Marvy smirked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of her hair accessories out. It happened to be her favorite one. A hand carved wood ornament that looked like coiling snakes. Pulling the wood pin out that slid between the two holes on the hair piece. The ornament was also curved so that when the pin was in place it held the hair in place. Once he had her hair gathered at the nap of her neck he put the ornament in place.

It always worked and he was glad for it. Despite being the male in the family, Marvy had always like doing people's hair. It was something his grandmother had looked down on him for it. His mother and sister loved as he would do their hair in elaborate styles. He had also learned that curling Essie's hair calmed her down. Marvolo would than pull it back out of her face in some simply but elegant style. Part of it was that his sister simply had so much hair, but she never let him cut more than her split ends off.

A shadow came over the pair and a hand held out. It was a woman with frizzy brown openedand a round face. Freckles pepered her cheeks and her lips were a light rose color. Behind her the door to the office was opened and the two males along with an old woman. All where looking at the twins as if they were about to kill someone.

" The wand, please?" The woman asked her hand still held out. It was on the chair next to Marvy. " I'm sorry, but we can't let you keep it."

Esmeralda was standing in moments and quickly grabbed the wand pointing it at the woman. " Why do you want? We haven't done anything wrong."

" Because the person who made it for you wasn't the nicest person here in this world." The woman explained staring down Esmeralda with no fear at all. Hermione knew this girl had almost no concept of how to use that wand. What her brother had done was child's play and certainly not hard to figure out.

" Ganger! What are you doing?" The blond asked as he rushed over to stand between them.

" Draco, that wand could be cursed, or worse." Hermione stated looking at the blond. " It was given to her by him."

" Yes, it was given by him." Draco nodded as he glanced back at Esmeralda. He could see the fear in her eyes, but there was also courage. " But, if it were cursed it would have maimed the basked" Hermione, I know you don't like this." The other male, his hair a dark brown stated. " But if we get hostile, so will they."

" Marvy, give me a word I can use." Esmeralda hissed catching Potters attention. He could understand them, but he didn't want them to know that.

" A word?" The male asked confused. He didn't understand what she wanted.

" You took three years of Latin, God damn it!" She all but yelled. " Now give me a word I can use!"

Marvolo racked his brain as he grabbed Daenerys off the floor. The cobra quickly dipped into into his shirt and coiled around his waist. She wasn't moving as she wouldn't be easily hit ether. He than quickly went over to stand behind his sister and whispered a word in her ear. It was to quiet for Potter to pick up on.

Draco quickly turned so he was facing the twins while Potter pulled Granger away. " Now, let's not do anything you will regret later." The blond stated trying to talk them down. Well, it seem Esmeralda was the one that needed to be talked down thanks to Granger.

" Why should I believe you?" She asked wand still up. Esmeralda would not go down without a fight.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Havok had been surprised to be called into the school so early. He didn't usually come in until the day before the students came. Perhaps something had happened that they needed him. Four weeks before was still a bit much though.

What he walked in on made him pause. There were two young ones standing one behind the other. Their backs were to him and it seemed as if things were about to become hostile. He now understood why the Headmistress had called for him. He was also presented with Vicar's niece and nephew.

" Now who made them hostile?" The prince asked causing the two in front of him to jump.

" Havok?" Marvolo asked as a bit of anger entered his eyes. This was the man that had taken their Uncle away to Wonderland.

" I know you don't like me Marvolo." Havok responded noticing that his sister had lowered the wand. " But I think both of you would like to see your uncle?"

" Uncle Vicar?" Esmeralda asked as she turned to face the prince that she had met when she was young.

" Yes, we can also get you two clothing and a place to stay when you aren't here at school." The elf stated as he glanced behind them at the headmistress. She nodded saying that would be ok.

" And what of my wand?" Essie asked as she held it tightly. She would not let them have it.

" It isn't cursed so I see no reason for it to be taken." Havok stated as he glanced at Granger pointedly. This was no time for her to be showing prejudice.

" Alright." Esmeralda nodded as she glanced at her brother. She could see his anger and understood it all too well. Both of them had been angry when their Uncle had said goodbye. Essie however had let it go reasoning that her uncle was most likely happier than he had been in their own world. Everyone had called him crazy save she and her brother.

" That wand was made by _him_." Hermione pointed out unnerved by the piece of yew. " How do we know there isn't some hidden enchantment that could appear later? It could be horcrox!" She exclaimed.

" If it is a horcrox it isn't a normal one." Harry stated having a feeling they were going to tell them now. Perhaps not at first, but it would happen eventually now. " All his other horcrox's tried to take over people. Made them see the worst things, their greatest fear."

" He is right Granger." Draco stated as shook his head. He knew they weren't getting that wand off of her. She had a lack of knowledge when it came to Latin, but her brother did not.

" Can I see the wand for a moment." Havok asked as he held his hand out. " I will give it back." He told her honestly.

Esmeralda was hesitant at first, holding the wand close to her chest. She glanced at her brother before looking back at the elf. With a soft sigh, she handed him the wand. If he broke it there would be hell to pay.

Havok chuckled as he turned the wand over in his hands. " Riddle did the one thing Ollivander could never do. This wand can't be cursed and it can't hold your normal horcrox."

" What do you mean it can't?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't trust the wand or these twins. They had had contact with a vile man.

" This wand is made of Wonderland yew, very noticeable as the age rings are iradesant." The prince replied as he handed the wand back to Esmeralda. " Because of this it can't hold a normal horcrox, but it can hold a piece of one's soul."

" It can hold a piece of the soul, but that is what a horcrox is?" Harry asked a bit confused.

" This wood will absorb a small bit of the soul as it is worked with." Havok responded as he clapped his hands behind his back. " It is hard to make wands with it because of this. This wand works because it was made for a person Riddle cared deeply for."

" You can say that again." Marvolo chuckled as he looked at his sister. " He only ever seemed to have eyes for her. Though he and I didn't like to mess with her by speaking in Latin."

" Oddly, that does sound like something he would do." Harry nodded smiling a bit as he thought about it. " At least Tom, would have done that before."

" Before what?" Esmeralda finely asked as she looked at the green eyed man. " The frizzy hair woman said Tommy wasn't very nice here."

Havok sighed as he tried to think of a way to explain this to her. She hadn't see that side of him. Esmeralda only knew the boy that had come to visit her. Never had she conceived that the bitter sweet boy she had fallen for would become a man feared by all.

" It might be better to explain that in Wonderland with your uncle present." The prince told them honestly. It would be best to do this away from Hogwarts.

" Alright." Essie nodded as she met Havok's gaze. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what he was going to tell them.

" I think it best you take them to Wonderland now." The older woman, the one that had been silent till now stated. " Do try to catch them up as mush as possible. They will be with the Seventh years."

" Yes, head mistress." Havok nodded as he motioned for them to follow him. The elf led them through the castle and onto the castle grounds. At the edge of the woods stood a man. He was dark and foreboding a hood most of his features. What could be seen was covered with black scales, similar to a snake.

The man gasped as raised his head enough that one could see his face. There was something Essie found familiar about him. She didn't know what it was though. The girl simply felt like she knew him and she didn't know why.

" You sir, get to explain what you did." Havok stated plainly as he passed through the portal and into wonderland.

The snake man nodded solemnly and motioned for Esmeralda and Marvolo to go first. This was not going to be pleasant, more so for Essie. Tom was well aware that she thought the world of him. Now he was going to have to break the picture of him she held so dear.

" Nice to see you again, Tom." Marvolo chuckled before following the prince. " You are a true serpent now."

Essie looked at her childhood friend before following her brother. She didn't know what to say to him. Something in her gut told her he wasn't the same as the boy she had known. That he had done terrible things to people.

" This is the last thing I ever wanted to do." The young man stated as he followed after them all.


End file.
